


High Hopes

by misseshermionemalfoy



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Sex, anti mal, the major character death is not for alina or the darkling!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseshermionemalfoy/pseuds/misseshermionemalfoy
Summary: Mal and Alina marry and 2 peaceful years pass. But what will happen when a stranger appears in the garden at Keramzin? He promises much to Alina but what will she have to sacrifice?***She opened the kitchen door and grabbed a Grisha steel dagger Nikolai had given to her as a token for his affection. “Who are you?” She said, hiding her small weapon behind her back.A cool, smooth voice answered her, “You should put that dagger away before you hurt yourself.”  The stranger pulled the hood of their traveling cloak down and who she saw left her transfixed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i intend for this to be like a replacement epilogue! alarkling of course :) my beta is darkvlings.tumblr.com

A CHAPEL STOOD on the coast of West Ravka, south of Os Kervo, on the shores of the True Sea. It was a quiet place, where the waves came nearly to the door. The whitewashed walls were laden with shells, and the dome that floated above the altar looked less like the heavens than the deep blue well of the sea.

There was no grand betrothal, no contract or false ransom. The girl and the boy had no families to fuss over them, to parade them through the nearby town or honor them with feasts. The bride wore no _kokochnik_ , no dress of gold. Their only witnesses were an orange cat that slunk between the pews and a child, motherless now too, who carried a wooden sword. He had to stand on a chair to hold the driftwood crowns above their heads as the blessings were said. The names they gave were false ones, though the vows they made were true.

 

* * *

 

It was another sunny day in Keramzin. Alina was up early, toying with sunbeams that were falling through the window of the kitchen after having a light breakfast. She missed her Sun Summoner abilities, the power to wield the sun’s light and heat had been stolen from her by a thief in the night. Morozova’s journals had been incomplete for a reason, she supposed.

 

She tried her hardest not to hold it against Mal that the death of a small part of _merzost_ inside him made her power vanish into thin air. She was mortal now and would die an average and most likely painful death.

 

Being Grisha had done things to her and sometimes she still traced her fingers over where the collar and fetter had been. They had been part of her.

 

Her musings were interrupted when she could see a dark figure looming in the garden through her window. The person was cloaked and hooded so she couldn’t see who they were, only that they were very tall.

 

Mal slept until late on Sundays and didn’t want to wake him up for only one person.  She could handle this. She opened the kitchen door and grabbed a Grisha steel dagger Nikolai had given to her as a token for his affection. “Who are you?” She said, hiding her small weapon behind her back.

 

A cool, smooth voice answered her, “You should put that dagger away before you hurt yourself.”  The stranger pulled the hood of their traveling cloak down and who she saw left her transfixed. High cheekbones, inky black hair and piercing grey-quartz eyes stared back at her. She said nothing but felt her stomach drop to her toes and her heart give a painful leap.

 

“Did you ever think I would leave you forever, to wallow with that _otkazat'sya_ and waste your life like that?  You deserve more than being that filthy tracker’s wife” Aleksander said with venom in his voice, like every time he talked about Mal.

 

“Aleksander… please, you can’t be seen here,” she said desperately.  He had fresh scars on his face that somehow made his face more mysterious and alluring. She wondered if this was a dream or if he was really standing there among her tomato vines.

 

A small shudder went through his body at the sound of his given name. “Come with me, come with me and I’ll see to it that your power is restored.”

 

“I’m _married_!” She said in a harsh whisper.

 

“Mmm…” In an instant, he was up close and she had dropped the dagger. He smirked and caressed her cheek with his hand softly. “Are you content to spend the rest of your mortal days laying on your back and thinking of Ravka while he thrusts into you?”

 

“Aleksander! _Please!_ ” How could he show up on a sunny morning to trouble her mind after all her efforts on building it up over the last two years? Should she fear him? Should she scream for Mal?

 

Something primal glinted on his eyes and then he leaned down to kiss her.  As soon as their lips met, she felt his power radiating off him in waves, slowly consuming her.  She couldn’t get enough of him, she craved _more_. Like he was listening to her thoughts, he deepened the kiss, trapping her against the wall. No matter what they’ve been through, he was the same Darkling she had fallen in love with and mourned, his passion didn’t say otherwise...

 

She broke the kiss as soon as her lungs started burning.  When she realized what time it was, she grew desperate. “The staff will be here any minute, you have to go.”

 

“I’ll come back,” Aleksander said.

 

“No, you can’t.” She felt her eyes prickle with unshed tears. “Mal would kill you in heartbeat.”

 

Aleksander sighed. “If you think the _tracker_ can kill me when the Sun Summoner herself couldn’t do the job, then I’ve got some surprises for you.”

 

Alina heard noises down the hallway, “Go before anyone sees you. Mal hunts and traps from noon to dusk, the kids go down for their nap at one o’clock. I’ll be waiting for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was about half after one and she thought he wasn’t coming after all. She was picking strawberries in the garden, the sun beating down on her fair skin.

 

She saw a man in black breeches and black shirt coming up to her in the distance that she hoped was Aleksander.   When the figure grew nearer and could recognize that incorrigible grin, she let out air she didn’t know she was holding.  

 

“May I?” he crouched down next to her and said, pointing at the strawberries.

 

She nodded and took a slightly overripe one from the basket and fed it to him. A soft little moan left his throat as he tasted the sweetness of the fruit.

 

“Do you like it here?” He inquired lazily.

 

At some point between marrying Mal and rebuilding the orphanage she had been content and would have said yes, but then things turned out to be different. Mal and she were thinking about having children but then a question raised “would they be Grisha?” No matter the outcome, they would be distant descendants of the Morozovas and that brought a strange sadness in her heart. No, she did not want children with Mal, the kids of the orphanage were enough.

 

“Not anymore. I miss The Little Palace. I miss my power.” Alina said, her hand resting gently on his knee “Would you like to come inside for a while ?”

 

“I would love to, my Alina., said Aleksander with was a clear approximation to a smile.

 

She was sure her cheeks were as ripe as the strawberries.  Pet names and couple-y things weren't Mal's style. He always called her after her fake name in public, only a plain, ‘Alina’ in private.

 

She led him through the halls of Keramzin to go upstairs to her bedroom. It had a distinctive contrast from her room in The Little Palace.  It was simple and impersonal, they didn't have much money to spare, and what little they had they spent it remodeling the place. “I missed you,” she said breathlessly closing the door. “I mourned you. But you’re here, you’re really here.”

 

“Shhh…” He shushed her and laid her down on the bed. “I can give you back your power. I can give you back your life. You just… have to trust me.”

 

“Trust you how?” She said curiously.

 

“I’m an amplifier, my sweet Alina. I will always be able to draw your power out of you no matter how deeply you’ve buried it. Give me your hand.”

 

She held out her boney little hand to him. Memories of when she was healthier and beautiful flooded her mind …

 

Aleksander laced his fingers with hers and they kissed. She could feel the pull of his skin, his scent and his power. All of him.  Suddenly, a faint glow erupted from where their hands met. She could feel her power starting to rise again from her very being, it was a wonderful and familiar feeling. She giggled giddily and kissed him again with hope in her heart. “So my power isn’t gone? I just have to learn how to find it again?”

 

“Yes. And it starts with killing Mal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleksander and Alina reunite. Mal faces his doom.

 

“I-I can’t.”, she sputtered. 

 

“You stabbed me with a knife despite loving me.  History repeating itself with the “tracker” wouldn’t be that much more difficult for you, my Alina,” he said teasingly.

 

“I’m not that girl anymore. And I did love you but I wasn’t---” 

 

“In love with me? Stop fooling yourself Alina.” Aleksander’s face darkened with what she assumed to be jealousy. The hope in her heart crumpled and shrunk down. 

 

“Absorbing your power helped him coming back to his useless life; as soon as you murder him, it will come back to you again.”

 

She loved Mal despite his mistakes.  She knew some things he did were inexcusable but their bond prevailed.  Aleksander was in a similar or worse situation. What she felt for the man standing in front of her was a completely different thing, it was deeper and more complex than love. Reverence. Respect. Admiration. Fear. Lust. There was plenty of the latter.

 

“Will it be restored to what it was when I wore the collar and fetter?” She knew she was betraying herself thinking she didn’t care about her powers.  She didn’t feel complete anymore. 

 

Aleksander smiled, that was his Alina. “Yes, and more. I have killed the Firebird for you.” He pulled out a bracelet and clasped it around her small wrist. She could feel the power surge through her like an electric current. Still, it was dim and felt far away. 

 

She felt the weight of their bond, heavy in her mind. “You’re not asking me to Summon.” 

 

“I cannot, not until your husband is dead.” 

 

“What am I supposed to do then?” Alina asked. She had returned to her former, sickly self without her power. 

 

“You have a dagger and considering this…” He pulled down his tunic, revealing an ugly scar above his heart. She felt her stomach drop to her toes.  _ She _ had done that to him, nearly ending 500 years of life or more. “I do not think you are incapable of wielding it.” 

 

“So I kill my husband just like that? If you expect control over my power again, I won’t let you, not this time,” she said angrily. 

 

“No, I want an equal, not a puppet. You’re going to rule as my queen.”

 

“B-but what of Nikolai? He’s nothing like the King was; he’s loved by the people because of it.  He’s a fair and just ruler and most of all, my friend! ” Alina stammered. 

 

“He is not like you and I. He’s just an  _ otkazat'sya _ with a crown.” 

 

“You would kill everyone I love.” She said turning away from him. 

 

“I know you love your power more than you love the  _ otkazat'sya _ , with or without a crown.” 

 

“I have want of a child,” she admitted more to her chagrin.

 

“What do you mean?” Aleksander said questioningly. 

 

“Mal, or the “tracker” as you adore calling him, doesn’t want kids of our own, h-he can't. Will you have a child with me? It’s all I ask for.” 

 

“Of course, Sol Koroleva.” The picture of Alina bearing his heir, their heir, was priceless and brought him joy. 

 

She shuddered.  _ Sun Queen _ . “Don’t call me that.” 

 

“What should I call you then?” Aleksander purred. 

 

“My Alina.” She said simply and could see a shudder running through him. “Put a Shadow Summoner in me now, my Aleksander.” She began undressing but he stopped her as soon as he’d tossed her shirt to the side, leaving her in a lacy bralette. 

 

“I have waited so long to meet my equal, I will not squander this opportunity.” He said resolutely, kissing and nipping her slender neck. 

 

She smirked, “Good. Is my King going to eat me out?” 

  
  


“What my Queen wishes is my command.” Aleksander acquiesced and tugged on her earlobe with his teeth. 

 

Alina was glad she had picked a time of day when they would not be disturbed to sneak Aleksander in. He pressed his lips close to her's and she didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss. Alina hadn’t been satisfied sexually… ever. She was in a state of constant frustration. She was wearing a simple cotton skirt, that Aleksander was brushing up over her knees. 

 

“I missed you.” She breathed in his ear. She could feel him shudder under his fingers. After all, who would miss a monster like him? 

 

He pressed her back onto the pillows and bunched her skirt around her hips. “You have no idea how much I return the sentiment.” He pressed a kiss to the spot right above her knee, she let out a little moan. 

 

“Aleks… don’t tease.” He kissed a little higher up her thigh and trailed kisses on the other leg. She knew he was trying to work her up. But just the feeling of his presence was enough to do the trick, it always had been. 

 

She pushed the strip of underwear covering her from Aleks’ view to the side and tilted his head so they were making eye contact. “I want you, now.” 

 

Aleksander smirked. “That’s what I wanted to hear, my Alina.” He brushed his fingers down her slit, pushing two into her and licking her clit in time with his fingers’ movements. 

 

Alina’s back arched off the bed and she tried to wiggle closer to him. “Oh!” She moaned. She hadn’t gotten off in so long she could feel her release coming quickly. “Harder!” 

 

Aleksander pounded his fingers into her slit ruthlessly, licking and sucking on her eagerly with his greedy and lascivious mouth. She was so gorgeous splayed like that for him, her body pinned on the bed so deliciously.  It was becoming difficult not to stop what he was doing and pound into her right then and there. He groaned her name, speeding up his ministrations.

 

Her release hit her like a tidal wave, making her shudder against her lover, teeth still working on her clit. Her world went black momentarily and she was falling, falling back down to earth.

 

* * *

 

She didn’t know how long had passed, all she knew was that her head was resting in a firm and clothed chest.   She blinked up at Aleks, who was wearing a radiant smile and another one she couldn’t quite read. 

 

He pulled off his shirt and breeches, tossing them at the end of the bed. Saints, she’d known he was stunning but not like this; she could feel herself salivating. His arms were all lean, corded muscle. He had a wicked midsection and chest that was toned and looked strong. And it was all hers. 

 

“See something you like?” He said, quirking a brow, a mischievous and smug look in his piercing gaze. 

 

She swallowed hard. Her mouth was dry with anticipation. “Yeah, I do.” 

 

He smirked at her and lined their bodies up. He grabbed a pillow and slid it under her butt, his semi-hard member hardening more with the sight. She looked at him questioningly but he just pushed forward. They both gasped. Oh Saints! Although he was bigger than Mal, they fit together just deliciously. She was so full of him and wanted to stay like this forever, as close as two human beings could be. 

 

He thrust forward slowly, pushing deeper than anyone ever had before. He hit her cervix and she cried out from bliss. She could feel his power radiating off him in waves, enveloping them in a warm cocoon. He rocked his hips harder and harder, always with care. She sighed in pleasure as he started playing with her nipples and pressing kisses to her breasts, alternating his ministrations after a few moments. Then, he did something Mal had never done before. He slipped a hand between them and rubbed her clit.

 

“Oh, Saints!” Alina screamed. She was flying and falling all at the same time; she never thought sex could be this good. She felt her walls spasm around him, milking him for all he was worth. A moment later she heard him growl, his member twitching inside her and warm cum was filling up her walls. 

 

It took a few minutes for them to recover slowly from their high, Aleks was panting softly next to her, a fine sheen of sweat covering his bare chest. She slipped her fingers in between his and gripped them tight. She removed the pillow from under her bottom, resting on her side close to him. She placed her head on his shoulder, brushing with her free hand a stray, long lock of hair that was covering his eye . “I know you have to go soon but I want to stay like this for a while.” Alina said. 

 

His arms enveloped snugly and before long, the world was slipping away once again. 

* * *

 

Alina woke up in a haze. She was dressed and the bed was cold… Of course it was, Aleksander probably left right after she passed out. She heard footsteps on the stairs.  _ Great _ . The husband she had to kill to get her power back was obviously home. 

 

“Mal?” She called out. 

 

“In the flesh.” He said greeting her with a sleazy smile. 

 

Something sharp poked her, she turned to see what it was and it was the dagger Nikolai had given to her. Aleksander must have put it there to help her along. 

 

“How was your day?” Alina asked her husband. She shifted so the dagger was behind her back. 

 

“Good, taught a few of the kids how to make snares.” But it didn’t look like that’s what Mal had been doing… he had lipstick on his collar. 

 

“Oh, well that’s good,” Alina said, ignoring the pang in her chest. She could stab him and then throw him down the stairs. It would look like a tragic accident and she was sure Aleksander could find her a healer who would close the hole where she’d stabbed her husband. 

 

Alina got off the bed. “Mal, are you sure we can’t try for kids?” 

 

“Alina, you know I can’t have kids, nor do I want them.” 

 

“But think about it a little baby of our own…?” She was sneaking closer to him with every word she spoke until she was standing right in front of him. 

 

“Is something wrong?” He asked gingerly. 

 

Alina was silent. Yes, so many things were wrong. She’d chosen the wrong man. Aleksander would always be all there was for her. He would endure eternity with her. She had to sacrifice her immortality and her power to be with Mal. That was not a sacrifice she was prepared to make. 

 

She lashed out with the dagger. She was a soldier of the Second Army, she was more than capable of wielding Grisha steel. She jammed the short dagger between Mal’s ribs and could feel the blade scrape his ribs. There was a look of shock on Mal’s face. Red blood poured from his mouth in rivulets. He called out Alina’s name but she quickly covered his mouth. Anyone who heard would just think they were having an argument or a moment of passion. 

 

She could feel the power seeping back into her like water being sprinkled on thirsty grass. At first, it was just flickers of power, not enough to cast so much as a sunbeam with. As Mal went whiter and whiter it was like a thunderstorm, power flooding her and the connection with Aleksander opening like a chasm. As the life drained from Mal, her power which he had trapped within his soul, came rushing back to her. She felt the power of the Firebird and aimed a beam of heat and light directly at Mal. 

 

He was there and then ash in a moment. The Grisha steel dagger seemed unaffected. 

 

The first thing she did before anyone could come running was grab the Summoner’s blue kefta Zoya had left her, ripped off the note that said ‘ _ You’ll always be one of us!” _ and ran into the night. She opened her connection with Aleksander and found he was close, just a few blocks away at an inn. 

 

She was never one of  _ them _ . She belonged to Aleksander now. They had eternity to spend getting to know each other.

 

* * *

 

She walked briskly to the inn he was at and sat down beside him without making a sound. He turned his head to her, slowly, as if he was wondering what he might find when he looked at the woman next to him. “I thought you would take your time with it.” He said lazily, taking a sip of kvas. She could feel his emotions coming from the bond. He was glad, overjoyed as a matter of fact. 

 

“Let’s get you some food?” Aleksander said. 

 

“I’m not really hungry… I need to summon. Is there someplace… discreet we could go?” 

 

Aleksander looked pleased. “Not here, but a couple miles out of town.” 

 

“Do you have a horse?” She whispered to him. 

 

“Yes.” Aleksander threw down some coin on the table and took Alina’s hand leading her out to the stables behind the inn. 

 

Alina hadn’t rode a horse in two years. Even when she did ride back then it was at a slow trot she had a feeling this would be more of a gallop. 

 

He mounted the horse, black of course, and offered his arm to her. She took it gratefully and swung up onto the horse. Aleksander kicked his heels and she held his waist tightly. 

 

They found themselves in a huge field, wide open and made for summoning. She kissed him and jingled the bangle that held the firebird’s bones. “Do your worst.”

 

“As you wish.” 

 

He summoned shadows and utter darkness. She held her hands skyward and called forth the light and heat. The shadows abated, not as fast as she would have liked but it worked. 

 

Aleksander gave her a winning smirk, “Again,” he summoned more shadows and she felt like the shadows would eat her alive, but they simply swirled. 

 

She held the light up in a bright shield and the shadows receded hastily. 

 

“Is that it?” She asked. 

 

“Well there’s blocking the cut…” 

 

“How in the Saints’ name am I supposed to do that?” 

 

“Throw the cut at me.” Aleksander said with a smirk. 

 

Great. She had a feeling she was about to get bested. She held her hands up high and focused the light into an arcing cut and let it fly right at him. He deflected it easily with a twist of his wrist and a cloud of shadow. 

 

“Remember, the light is everywhere. Even when it’s night like this, the moon reflects the sun’s light and you are  _ never _ without ammunition.” He said reassuringly. “You have to think about all the in-between spaces you want the light to go. Try again.” 

 

She closed her eyes, shook her fingers and thought of all the pieces of matter between her and Aleksander. She curved her hands high in the arcing cut and aimed it at his chest. She let fly and she was surprised when he managed to summon the smoke but he was knocked off balance. 

 

She hurried to him. Shit. Shit! Had she hurt him? But he was laughing. A raucous laughter that warmed her soul. She offered him her hand to pull him up but he pulled her down on top of him. 

 

“I’ve waited an eternity for someone to do that.” Aleksander said, grinning ear to ear. 

 

She was straddling him and though she was wearing a skirt and Summoner’s robes, she could feel that he was excited. She leaned down to him, “Equals at last.” She kissed him and almost deepened the kiss but suddenly she heard voices becoming nearer. 

 

Someone from the farm they had been practicing had obviously heard the noise. Aleksander had her on the back of his horse and galloping away before anyone could find them. The horse tore off from the farm at a breakneck pace. Her Summoner’s blue kefta billowed behind them. She never looked back once. This was her future, her destiny and Aleksander was her soulmate. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh oh dear aleks is corrupting alina again!!! stay tuned for more! please leave comments/kudos if this was enjoyable!


End file.
